I Tremble From You
by Francheska Anazette
Summary: Elizara Stone was a former captive in the Malfoy Manor. She is returned to Hogwarts only to be lost in her past. However, she finds security in the one and only Teds.


The Tremble Inside

Chapter 1

My name is Elizara Stone. I am now eighteen and my life has been changed. I am staying at Hogwarts the school of Witcraft and Wizardry. It is...a um honnor, but for me it is like a hospital. Once you go in you either come out in a wheelechair...or you don't come out at all. We are in the middle of battle, and I was pulled out after being rescued by hippogryphs. I was a captive in the house of Draco and Lucius Malfoy. I call it hell. I was captured along with Teddy Lupin (he is now nineteen), Hermione Granger, and a girl from Beauxbaton that I did not know the name of. She was killed...well actually she killed her self...poor girl. Me and Teddy were kept in seperate rooms, and fed once a day. I was chained and they put a muzzle on me because I would not stop screaming at them. Teddy...poor boy. He had to watch them torture me and beat me...things a boy should never have to see. HE was silent, and the men who watched us would call him "The Mute Boy" then me I was "The Bitch". Hermione was with me though. She would talk to me and tell me things. I got out by...well I said hippogryphs, but it was Draco's hippogryphs. Yes he even bought them after they tore up his arm in third year. He was told to interrogate us when me and Hermione were chained in the cellar for a while. He would sit down do good cop, bad cop, and then I would start to talk to him. I would say that I knew how he felt. Not knowing what to do, alone, cold. He helped them in and he was being held in the dungeons now. Hermione and Teddy rode one and I watched as the girl from Beauxbaton screamed and kicked before she died. I made sure that Draco made it out because he would be killed. He rode with me and we flew to the school to be welcomed by...well lots of magic. I walked down the halls trying to stop the trembling in my legs and arms. The after effects of the tourture. I gripped a wall for support, but I had to do this. I walked to the dungeon and sat down. Severus Snape had the sirum and I whispered "Not to hard please...it is hurting worse today." HE nodded in either hate or sympathy. He dropped the liquid in my mouth and then I started to feel the jerk in my body. I swollowed as the potion burned down my throat.  
I moved the chair so I could see the silent Draco Malfoy. "Ask me then...ask me what they did to me when you wern't there." I whispered. He stared at the ground with his eyes glazed over. "As me what they did to me...and I will tell you." He looked at me. I never offered this. He had his hands in fists. "Draco ask me." He looked at me and his fists clented tighter. I put a hand on his. He trembled. "Do you feel my scars Draco?" I looked at him and he started to shake. I slipped my fingers through his clentched fists till I was holding his hand. "They hurt you too...didn't they?" He looked up at me then. I knew what he saw. A girl who used to be beautiful. He saw a girl with blond hair the color of sand. Eyes the deepest green, however they were filled with fear, sadness ,pain, hatred, and hurt. My skin was tan, but scars were on my cheeks. Not as many on my back though. They wanted people to think I was ok...but then hurt me in places clothes would cover. His eyes were filled with pain. "If you are finished staring Draco..." He looked down again and then stood up. "Turn your back on the one that hurts." I said standing and stumbling into the great hall. It was empty except for me, Teddy, Hermione, Ron, George, and a few other students from the other schools.  
I sat down and a sandwich appeared on a plate. Teddy sat down next to me. "What happened?" I asked seeing the distraught look on his face. HE handed me a letter and I put an arm around his shoulders as I read it. Dear Teddy Lupin,  
We are winning this war, and we are glad that you are feeling better after the rescue.

I read allowed he made a gesture telling me to read on.  
We are however, sorry to tell you that Nyphadora Lupin has died in an act of bravery, and..."

I trailed off and looked at the boy who looked so much like his father. I put the letter down and I wrapped my arms around him as he started to cry. I rubbed the boys back and let him cry on my scarred shoulder. I ran my fingers through his hair the same ways Tonks did when he was little. I soothed him whispering words in his ear, and letting him cry. I moved him away so I could see his face. His eyes were red, and his bronze color chagning hair was in desaray. His lips were trembling and I looked at him. "Your mother was a remarkable woman Teds. She stayed in the battle for this long and I bet you she kicked a whole shit load of ass when she was out there." He bit his lip. "I bet that if they captured her she was a demon from hell when they tried to interrogate her." He smirked but then went back to the sad expression. "Your mom would want you happy Teds...and your father would too." He froze and looked me in the eye. Remus Lupin was still alive. However, he was badly injured and was being treated in a wizard hospital in Bulgaria. I stood up and he did too. I stared at the boy.  
He was taller than me. His eyes were like liquid honey flowing over a glacier. His hair was color changing just like his moms. Then his shoulders were broad.  
HE was buff from the war. His face was always sad...except when Hermione, and me were there. I smirked at him and he breathed in. "It is ok to cry Teds...I know that you want to be tough for your parents, but you are still nineteen. You still need to live life and grow up Teds." He looked at me and then did a very unexpected thing. He hugged me. It hurt a bit and I winced as his arms tightly pulled me to him. I shut my eyes. I would not let the pain ruin this. I bit my lip. He then quickly released me. "Did I hurt you?" HE asked in an urgent whisper. I shook my head. "No." His eyes widened. "I did. Eli you shouldn't have let me do that! I hurt you." I put a hand on his cheek silencing him. "It hurt a bit...I miss being held by my parents Teds...it was nice." I said then sweeping past him with my trembling legs and arms.

Chapter 2 Teds POV

Why did she let me hurt her? I hate hurting her. She never tells me when I do or don't. I picked up the letter and put it in my coat pocket. It was the middle of December. I walked outside and I sat down near the frozen lake. Dementors were hovering over it and I was misrable. Then I looked up. They were moving around something. I ran to the shape and saw who it was. Elizara. I quickly tried to get to her but dementors were strting to attack me too. "Expecto Patronum!" I yelled taking out my wand. They moved away, but I was looking at her. She looked so fragile...so delicate. I knelt beside her and then I heard a creek. I quickly gathered her up in my arms and said "Hold your breath!" She did and I took in a large amount of air till my lungs screamed. I felt the ice crack under me.  
I fell through the ice and pulled her close. She gripped my coat tightly as we went under. I tried to swim up and I saw what was holding me back. The giant squid. I tried to pull up but the squid pulled me down. I took off my shoe and tried to swim up. I felt the squid grab my coat. I was yanked back and I lost some air. Eli started to squirm and I realised she ran out of air. I took off the coat and swam up breaking water. I breathed in deeply, and went back under. I pushed Elizara onto the solid ice. She wasn't breathing. I started to do CRP. She lolled her head, and I pushed down trying to get the water out of her lungs. "Eli please!" I bbreathed into her mouth trying to get her breathing again. She shoved me away and started to cough up water. She was blue. I pulled her close. "Come on Eli." She choked and shook violently. I took off her jacket and she shook her head. "I'm so cold." She said before puking up more water. I took off her mittens, and she shook. I unwrapped the scarf. I made red sparks fly out of my wand. I unbuttoned my shirt and pulled her close to me. "Your so warm." She said in a whisper. That was when I realised how cold she was. She was the same tempature as the cold water, and I tried to slide her off of the ice, but she would start to shake. "It hurts." She said in a whisper. I looked at her. "We are going to get hypothermia, we got to go Eli." She closed her eyes and I picked up the small delacate girl in my arms, and I started to run back to the castle. I was met by Molly Weasley who was taken out after the shock of killing twenty two people...at the same time. She looked down at Eli, and pulled me into the castle by the side of my shirt. I stumbled after her and was led to the hospital wing that was filled with witches and wizards.  
I was shivering and Madame Pomfrey and Frita her assistant gave us some blankets. The hospital wing had more beds now, and it was spedding quickly.  
More people were coming in by the day. There were even people sleeping in the hall next to the room just so they could get what they need. I remember a few weeks ago people started suggesting that they move them to the Hufflepuff common rooms but McGonagall refused immediatly. I wrapped the blankets around us. I watched her face. "Go to the Ravenclaw common rooms and sit by the fire. The password is Hippogryph." I nodded at McGonagall. I carried the girl to the door and said to the painting "Hippogryph" The door swung open and I stepped in. The room was just like the Griffondor one but it was blue and black. I looked at the room. I saw a blue couch and I sat her down on it. I sat next to her and stared at the fire that would change blue occasionally. I could feel my eyes flutter. I would sleep for a little bit...only a few minutes...yeah...few minutes. I drifted to sleep then.  
*** Elizara POV

I was dreaming of the war and I could hear the girl from Beauxbaton scream. I woke up and tried to sit up but something was on my stomach. I opened my eyes. Awwww. I looked at the boy resting his head on my stomach. He was curled up in a ball and his face was full of peace. I smirked and looked around.  
Why am I in the Ravenclaw common room? I remember dementors and being really cold...and...did I pass out?! I looked at the fire. It was blue...and then it changed back to the normal orange color. I felt the boy on me (not in that way) move and I tried to slide my legs out but he then decided my legs were more comfortable than my stomach. I looked down at the green hair. I smiled. He was having a good dream. I twirled his hair between my fingers. Why did he have to be so darn cute when he sleeps? I smiled and let my fingers travel through the silk-like hair. He moved a bit and I took my hand away. He needed the sleep.  
He didn't want to show it but I knew. He hadn't been sleeping at night, he would walk outside, he didn't eat much, and he was always...scared when he was awake. He moved around more and I sighed realising I woke him up. "Morning Sleeping Beauty." I said with a smile in my voice. He looked up at me and then just looked. I blushed embarassed. Then his eyes widened and he sat up quickly. "I'm sorry! I just thought....I mean I-I..." I chuckled. "You haven't been sleeping Teds it ok. Plus I was asleep half the time too." HE blushed and I stared at his pink hair. "Better cool off or else it is gonna go neon." I joked.  
He looked at his hair and yelped. "Ah." He said. I nodded and he rubbed the back of his neck. "Did I hurt you?" I rolled my eyes and stood up. "I'm not a porcelen doll Teddy!" I said with a sudden burst of anger in my voice. "I-I...I'm sorry" He whispered and I sat next to him again. "Why do you think I am so fragile Teddy?" He shrugged. "You look so delacate...I mean maybe that it 'cause...well...umm I don't know right now so anyways-"

"You think I am delacate because I look fragile?" I asked raising my eyebrows. "Or is it the fact that you know what I have been through?" He looked at me and shrugged. "Are you scared for me Teddy Lupin? I feel so special." I said theatrically. I pretended to swoon. "It is an honnor to be your little porcelin doll Teds." I smirked and he blushed. "I am so glorified by being your little fragile slave." I did a sitting bow and he chuckled. I looked at the fire and he leaned back into the cushions. "Does that mean I get to order you around?" I gave him a friendly punch in the arm. "Of course not!" I stood and started acting. "Just think of what horrid thing you would make me do." He rolled his eyes and then sat back. "Can't I order you around once?" I crossed my arms and looked at the boy. "Why are you going to make me wash your clothes or something?" I asked realizing that I was trembling again. "Your shaking again."

"No I'm not!" I lashed out. HE jerked back as if I told him he was a jerk. I paused and he whispered almost so quietly I could barely hear him. "I was going to ask you to kiss me but I guess that is out of the question now." I stared at him awestruck. He blushed, and then stood. "Well now that you are better I guess I can go." He rushed to the door and I went with him. He opened the door and I gripped his arm. He turned towords me and I reached up and kissed him.  
It was short and gentle. I parted after a few seconds. "Can you do it again?" I looked at him my eyebrows raised. "I am so fragile I think I may break if I kiss you again Mr. Werewolf JR." I left through the open door and smiled realising he hadn't left.

I walked to the dining hall and I saw Hermione. She stood up and ran over to me. "I have to talk to you." She said quickly. "OK...I do to." We walked outside and I steered away from the lake. I felt my bones freeze as if the water was flowing over my bones. I shivvered. "We could go back inside-"

"Does every one think of me as a poceline doll?!" I yelled and then bowed my head regretting it. "I-I...anyways so what did you want to say?" I shrugged. "I well...I don't know how to word it...you go first." She sighed. "Well...I think Snape is hitting on me." I jumped back and started laughing. She gave me a confused look. "Oh Hermione it was so funny. I thought you said that you thought Snape was hitting on you...you didn't right?" I said regaining my composure.  
She blushed. "I did say that..." I looked at her in shock. "oh." She tucked her hair behind her ear. "So what did you do?" I shrugged. "Well nothing that surprising. I kissed Teds and left him hanging. Not much." She looked up and stared her mouth agape. "Tryin to catch flies?" I asked she shut her mouth. "You kissed Teds...OMG FINALLY!" I moved back jumbled. "What?" SHe rolled her eyes. "He has had a crush on you ever since you broke Lucius's nose in the Manor." I blushed. "That was a nice punch...but wait what?! Teds and me are just friends. We've been through thick and thin it is like you and Harry. Nothing drastic."  
I said in a very calm, careless voice. However, she still looked at me as if I told her I was a phycotic killer. "Do you not see the way he looks at you?! He stares at you as if you are an angel! He is always coming to you when he has problems, and he is always wanting to be near you! The very sight of you makes the poor boy happy!" My feet were rooted in the spot. I felt...well shocked. "I'm sure you are mistaken." I stuttered. "I agree with her." I turned to see a boy called Ron Weasely. "WHy are you butting in on our conversation?! Is nothing hidden anymore?" I paused hating the word I just said. The "h" word. I choked on my air and waved a hand showing I was fine. "I need a moment." I choked out and ran off to the one place I called home.  
***Teds POV

I sat down on the grass. I closed my eyes.  
-FLASHBACK-  
I sat there shivvering. Eli was cold too but she was trying not to show it. She stared out into the storm an expressionless look on her face. She had her legs pulled up against her chest. Her arms around her legs. I looked at her. Her hair was wild and messy. The look in her eyes were full of pain and fear. I could tell she was trying to be strong for me, and the others. I moved next to her and she stood up painfully and walked to the other small hippogryphs. She bowed and pet the smallest. I bowed my head. -She hates me- I thought. She looked at the sky. Then her attention shifted to me. "I'm sorry." She whispered in a almost silent voice. I looked at her. "For what?" I asked softly. She hand a hand on the bird-horse and her eyes looked at me. "For making you watch." I could feel my body freeze. "It wasn't your fault." I told her louder. "It was. I am too weak." I stood up and held the girl without thinking. She tensed. The small girl whispered. "Your hurting me." Her voice was filled with pain and tears. I immediatly let go seeing her face covered in tears. "I-i didn't...I-" I watched the girl shove her face into the hippogryphs side to hide her tears. THe small girl cried more than most. She would cry herself to sleep, or when she was happy. I never understood her. The people in the Mannor would call her Elizara, or "The Bitch." I however thought she was a warrior godess. The way that when we fought next to eachother how she would use magic, guns, or occasionally swords. That was how we fought. We fought like humans. We fought like the greedy beings that we are. Is there nothing but pain to her? I often wonder. Can she feel? She couldn't for a while. However she did like to humm. Voldemort would force her to sing to him when we were trapped. It was a good thing we got out. "What are you thinking about?" She asked in her quiet child-like voice. I looked at her. "Many things." She sat down beside me. "We need to find food...the hyppogryphs are getting hungry." I looked at her. "And so are you." She looked down and her almost anorexic body. "The others come first." I looked at her and handed her some bread that was going to get stale anyday now. "Teddy." She whispered. "Yeah." She took my hand. "When we get out of this you won't leave me...right?" I gently squeezed her hand. "I won't ever leave you Warrior Godess." She smiled and then fell asleep still not have eaten the bread.  
-END OF FLASHBACK-  
I laid down in the medow where we hid for a month, two weeks, four days, three hours, twenty five minutes, and eight seconds. But hey whose counting?  
I hand my hands behind my head and I stared up at the sky. IT was getting to around twelve in the afternoon by the way the sun was in the sky. I reached into my pocket pulling out the letter again. She's dead...gone...forever. I loved my mother, and the way she made her mouth into a ducks when I was small. Then when the war came she had me stay with a woman named McGonagall. She was headmistress of a school my dad went to when he was young. I stayed and then when I was trained enough me and seventeen others were sent out to fight. One of those seventeen was shy, small, fifteen year old Eli. She was quiet. I was the only one who talked to her. That was when I remembered the question. "Will you fight beside me?" She asked in a shy quiet voice. I told her I would. There we stood our wands in one hand, out guns in the other. Elizara had a katanna strapped onto her back, and an expressionless face. I smirked trying not to. I heard footsteps. I sat up and quickly hid behind a bush. I saw Eli she was crying and she looked around. There was green hills, but this was where we stayed for that month,two weeks, four days, three hours, twenty five minutes and eight seconds. There was a waterfall and it was hidden with a spell Eli put on the area. It was invisible to people, and if they tried to get in they couldn't. Anyways, she looked around and then walked nearer to my hiding place. She looked around and then dissapeared walking behind the waterfall. I counted to ten and then followed her. SHe was walking down a cave-like place. She was shaking. "Ok I'm here what do you want?" She said as I hid. "Good now where is it?" The voice was deep and cold. "Hidden as always. Now may I go?" She was being brave. "No. I want to see it." I could hear her breathe in sharply. "Lucius it is bad enough I am helping you." What?!!! I peeked out. "Let me see it and you and that other person will remain...unharmed." She was shaking. "You said the exact words in the Manor. Why should it be different now?" She crossed her arms. "BEcause now you have someone to fight for." He was confusing her. I wanted to rush to her and tell her he was lying. She always fought for Albus. He took her in when no one would. She fought for him. "Albus is dead Lucius. If I recall correctly it was your son who was supposed to." She spoke in a dark voice. "I'm not talking about Albus girl! I'm talking about that boy you are so fond of. Teddy?" I froze. She did too. "HE is a friend nothing more, and it is none of your right to go through my mind!" She said angered. The dark man then was behind her. "Your mind is mine slave. Now bow." She was forced to her knees. She cried. "You are nothing to me Elf!" He yelled she bowed lower. "I...yes master." I froze. Elf? Why did he call her Elf? "Now go back to your friends I have work to do." She stood and walked stone faced out of the cave not even noticing I was there. The man- Lucius left. I followed her. I gripped her arm. "What the hell Eli!" She gazed at me with horror in her eyes. "Please tell me you didn't-"

"Didn't what? Hear the you are betraying us?!" She bowed her head. "I wanted to protect you." She whispered. "Protect me and watch everyone else die Eli! Why are you being so stupid!?" She moved her hair behind her ear. The ear was pointed. "I am a slave to humans Teddy. When I was five a man and boy called The Malfoy's bought me at a slave trade. I worked for them till I was seven. Then the war started and I ran away." She paused. "He found me and threatened to kill you and Hermione, and Ron." I looked at her. Her blonde hair swept around her face. She took out some contacts and looked at me. I gasped. HEr eyes were incredible. They were violet like lilac. "I told him I would work for him but he couldn't kill you." I paused. "You are betraying us Eli...I have to turn you in." She bowed her head. "May I first explain why to you and then if you see it fit turn me in." I looked at her. "You have ten minutes." She nodded.

*** Elizara POV I nodded and began. "I was desprate when I was at the slave market. I was going to run away anyway...I didn't know that when you got bought you had no other choice than to serve until master gives you a present. I chose a book. However, after years of work I forgot how to read. Anyway when Draco's grand actually it was his grandmother. Anyways I was a present to Draco. He would tell me to play with him, and that was when I found the book." I paused breathing deeply. "It was a family tree. I am Dracos cousin...his dead cousin. Lucius knew this and he bought be hoping I would not notice the similarities that Draco and I have. However, platnum blonde hair and pale skin is hard to not notice. The only thing that made us not suspicious were my eyes. However, I knew his mom Narcissa has them." I played with my two earrings on my one ear. "I'm an elf...a slave...I had no choice but to serve. It is my job...it is my life. So now my only question is: Do you care for me enough to let me live?" His eyes and face stayed the same. His hair was changing color rapidly. "The question is do you care enough for me to try?" I was taken aback from the question. It was unexpected, but I showed no notice of it. "Teddy...I can't be what you want me to. I don't want to be...like a Weasley. I want to stay my age for a while Ted. We are only children in the large world."

"How do you know of what I want? Can you read minds too?" I winced at the hurt in his voice. "Even children can fall in love Elizara." I flinched. "Yes but even children make mistakes Teddy Lupin. Your father would agree with me." He looked at me. "Why not ask him? He got here five minutes ago." I looked at him and then moved my hand. Then taking it back. "I will. However, do you truly want me to tell your father about the dreams you were having during the time we were in the Ravenclaw Common Room?" I asked raising my eyebrow. "You can look into my mind!" I shrugged. "That was sweet though." I said. He looked at me and then scratched his temple. "How did it go again? 'Thous lips are like rose petals in the perfect light. Thou-"

"I think you can stop there!" He said embarassed. "Shakespear?" I asked. He blushed. I smirked. "Why were you saying that in your dream though?" I asked. I knew what Shakespear was talking about. A woman. Thou's lips are like rose petals. Thous breast are like mountains that feed the world. Very peverted man if you ask me. I mean how dare he talk about a womans body like...like...like a toy! "What?" He asked. I shook my head. "Nothing." He looked at me and then he spoke. "What else did you see?" I shrugged. "Everything." He blushed violently and his hair turned red. "'Oh how her eyes sparkle like stars in the sky. How I love the way her hair drapes over he shoulder and flows around her like a sunlit aura. Her lips red like wine yet light like the changing fall leaves.' Do I need to continue?" He blushed a violent red color and his hair matched it. "I...that is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me Teds." HE looked at me his blush fading back into the normal tan color of skin. His skin...so smooth...so soft but caulused...so strong and WHAT THE HELL?! He had moved closer so a pixie would fit between us. I stared into his eyes. "What about turning me in?" He shook his head (and now lime green hair wich was soooo cute). I had to wait for an answer. HE leaned forewords and whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. "They do not love that do not show their love. The course of love never did run smooth. Love is a familiar. Love is a devil. There is no angel but love. So why hide what you feel fair maiden? Why leave me?" I was frozen by how the words effected me. I gave him a small peck on the neck before whispering into his ear. "Thou isn't alone in the world. Thy's choiced lead him to this, not his feelings." And with that I left and walked up the winding staircases up the the astronomy tower. Tears from salty oceans to smooth surfaced lakes cascaded down my cheeks. I must have cried an ocean. I felt the robes billow behind me. I had my lips pressed into a straight line. The tears fell and I looked at the now night sky. Stars filled every centemeter of the sky. "Accio silver." I looked behind me as the dress of silver fabric floated towords me. I quickly slipped into the dress (after casting a Peekers No Peaking charm). I stood there then. Reckless, immature, crazy thoughts of suicide tickled the back of my brain. I was thinking about it a bit and once it started it didn't stop. Tears no longer flowed from my eyes. I've cried too much during my life. I am a slave. I need to be stong and- "Moonlight dances across dreams and ships set sail everyday. Lovers walk beneath those stars and fish swim across that sea." I turned and bit my bottom lip. "I never knew you sang Teds." HE shrugged and I told him to leave. He did but I could tell he kept checking up on me. I stared out into the night. A broken tool...never to be whole again. That was all I am. That is all I will be. That is me. I almost machanically climbed onto the edge. I felt the breeze on my face. I probably looked like a depressed angel.

I let a silver tear fall down my cheek as the three sisters waited to cut my string.  
I had to wait till the time was right, or everything wouldn't turn out right. I had to wait till the last tear fell. Waiting waiting my tears shining like a clean bell.  
I smelled the outdoors for one last time knowing it won't miss me and I know this doesn't ryme. The starlit sky waited for me to drop. I knew I would land and wait till I popped. The moon played trixs on my skin teasing playing knowing it would eventually win. Then as I stood there mighty and tall the wind blew so sudden so small. What about people my mind suddenly wondered. What about people so sad as they watch me ponder. Should I just stop right here right now? Or should I go through until the last tear fell?  
I fell forewords, but is falling supposed to be backwards? I wanted to fall forewords but back I went as I landed. I felt a body beneath me, and as I stared into the eyes of the being my heart stopped.

I fell waiting, but my body was yanked backwards and I landed on my stomach ontop of something. I let my eyes slowly search the body beneath me. The person was a man. He wore a white shirt with the top two buttons undone. His neck was tan and bruised. I realised my hands rested on the persons chest and I looked at the person's face then. Teddy. His eyes opened and I realised I said his name aloud. "Teddy why couldn't you just have let me end it?" I cried and then the last tear fell. I stood up and made sure the dress was ok. He stared at me in shock or in attraction I could not tell. "why didn't you let me end this?" I asked again staring into his eyes. He took my hand and replied. "Because I wanted to prove I did it from my love for you not the choices I made. I look at you and I see an angel with tears falling down her cheeks. I see a warrior Godess crying over the dead. I see a prisoner who lived to kill the men who dared capture her. I see an elf who forgot how to love." I bit my lip trying to hold in tears that were now pourning down my cheeks. He pulled me into an embrace and I gratfully took in the comfort. He then pulled me away and looked into my eyes. "Kiss me Teddy." I said in a whisper. He kissed my cheeks where tear drops fell.. HE kissed them all and they dissapeared. He kissed my eyelids like a butterfly brushing against your eyes. He kisseed my forehead and the very tip of my nose. Then the tears came again and he kissed them away again. He stared at my tearstained face and I felt my hair cover my face. I wanted to hide. HE moved the hair behind my ear gently. His hands held mine and I put my arms around his neck and rested my head in the nape of his neck. We stood like that his arms around me as I cried into his shoulder. He stroked my hair and he pulled me away as I hesitantly let go. He whiped a tear away with his thumb. He looked at me. "We should go inside. It's midnight." He said quietly. I shook my head and he gently squeezed my hand. I shook my head and he pulled me back to him. He picked me up bridal style and I put my arms around his neck as I rested my head in his familiar scent. It calmed me, and as I laid there in his arms as he carried me inside I realised what I almost did. He sat down and I didn't move. "I almost did suicide." I whispered. HE ran his fingers through my hair. "You didn't know what you were doing." He said. I shook my head and he held me tighter. "I did though. I wanted it all to just stop.  
Everything was so hard and I needed something. I needed something that knew how to stop everything." I paused and HE kissed my head. "I needed someone to just stop everything and tell me I could get out of this." I said and he tilted my chin up and I realised his hair was bronze like his fathers. His eyes were full of worry...I think. He kissed my cheeks and I put a finger to his lips. I shook my head. "Teddy...Teddy Lupin...Teds..." I said. I moved so I was in a sitting position. I then pressed my lips against his. It was meant to be short, but he pulled me back. I tightened my grip around his neck. I had my left hand on the side of his face and my right arm around him. I felt him slide a finger down my spine and I arched my back. I slid the hand that was previosly on his face down to his chest. I pushed him away. I was breathing raggedly. I tried getting my breath back and he pressed his lips against mine. I felt safe in his arms. He laid me down on the bed that I realised we were sitting on. I slid my hands up and down his back. "Teddy...Teddy." I spoke his name inbetween the firery kisses. It was at that moment that I truly and passionatly realised I was in love with Teddy Lupin. 


End file.
